Bad Idea!
by phoenixsong122
Summary: Wyatt is a 9 year old trickster who plays jokes on his brother Chris. But one goes too far. Wyatt tells Chris to do exactly what Abraxas did. read the spells backwards which in turn brings the demons back. Chris doesn't know what he is doing. bad idea
1. Default Chapter

A/n ok this is my first Charmed fic so it is going to be. Review and tell me what you think if it is bad I won't continue it. Thanks!  
  
Bad idea!!  
  
"That's how we vanquished the Titans. They were pretty hard but luckily we had help from your dad with them." Said Phoebe Halliwell while sitting in a chair in the attic.  
"Wow, I probably would have almost given up on that one. They sounded really powerful. You're right, it was lucky dad was there." Wyatt said very astounded at what his Aunt Phoebe had just told him. He knew his aunts, mom, and dad were powerful but nothing like that.  
Wyatt liked listening to his aunts' stories of how his mother and they had fought all those demons for years. Of course he never gotten to meet his aunt Prue but he had heard a lot about her as well. His younger brother Chris wasn't quiet as interested in the stories as he was but he might be when he got older. Wyatt was 9 years old, the age where he liked to play jokes. His usual victim was, who else, Chris. Poor Chris was always being picked on and is always the one who falls for the tricks.  
"Tell me the story about the nymphs again Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said enthusiastically.  
"Sorry Wyatt I can't. I have to go to work. When I get home ok? I promise!" Phoebe said getting ready to leave. She had gotten up form her chair and was heading for the door. Phoebe was working for the newspaper writing an advice column.  
"Ok but you promised!" yelled Wyatt. Now Wyatt was bored and had nothing to do. His mother was at her club working and his Aunt Paige was upstairs working on her potions. When Wyatt had nothing else to do that's usually when he plotted his tricks and pranks on Chris. One thing Wyatt had an advantage over Chris was their powers. Wyatt could orb himself and other things. He could also freeze and had small telekinesis, which was always growing stronger just like Prue's did. But the best was his premonitions, which were very unlike Phoebe's. They were the reason Chris never fooled Wyatt. Wyatt's premonitions came a lot. They weren't as powerful as Phoebe's but they were useful. Wyatt would have visions of Chris sneaking up on him seconds before he actually did. So Wyatt could move or catch Chris before he did anything. They, like the telekinesis, would probably grow with his age. Chris however had telekinesis, the ability to orb, and that was it. They both however would most likely get more powers as the matured. But for now Wyatt could see Chris sneaking up on him, orb out of the way, and could orb things to or (his specialty and favorite) on Chris. Mostly water or sometimes potions. Wyatt one time orbed a potion that made Chris's feet grow 5 times their size. It took Piper (their mother) 3 hours to make the potion and 1 hour for them to get back to normal size. But on this particular day Wyatt didn't feel like orbing water on Chris's head or swelling his feet. He wanted something bigger, something better. Suddenly a story his Aunt Phoebe had told him surfaced to his devious mind. He remembered the story about the demon Abraxas. (a/n not sure on the spelling almost positive it's right) How he read all the spells backwards out of the book. It took a pretty powerful being to make it work but who's more powerful than the son of a charmed one and an elder? He would tell Chris something good would happen if he read them backwards. Wyatt wanted to know what would really happen. He though his Aunt Phoebe had exaggerated a bit on that story. And he would find out.  
"Hey Chris come here!" Wyatt said with a deceitful smile on his face. He had no idea that Phoebe had not exaggerated one bit. 


	2. Chris begins

A/n ok this is chapter 2 but, like chapter 1 I don't know how good it is. Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it I won't continue. Thanks!!  
  
Bad Idea  
  
"What do you want now Wyatt?" Chris said while sitting in the kitchen eating.  
"Just come here, I want to show you something!" Wyatt yelled from the attic.  
"Ok ok hold your horses." Chris mumbled "This better not be another trick. I don't feel like getting wet right now!" Chris walked cautiously up the stairs and into the attic. He was ready to orb at any sign of water. There wasn't any. Wyatt was sitting in a chair by the Book Of Shadows. Chris relaxed and walked over to Wyatt.  
"What do you want Wyatt I was eating." Chris said in an annoyed sort of way.  
"I thought of a game we could play. In the book of shadows all the spells are written forewards right?" Wyatt asked slyly  
"Duh! What does this have to do with anything?" Chris answered irritatedly. He was still hungry and wasn't in the mood for a joke.  
"Well, some demons don't always die from the spell. They aren't umm.. fully vanquished. They can still come back. Like Barbas, or Cole. It took years to vanquish him for good. So we don't know how many of these spells actually worked. Well I had a thought. What if we read them backwards? It could defeat them for good." Wyatt said enthusiastically.  
"Really? Wow! That would be great for mom and Aunt Phoebe and Paige. Probably even dad too." Chris said.  
"Then I will give you the oppratunity to read them all. Start from the back and read but you can't read the power of three spell because we don't know what would happen to moms powers. And remember read the spells backwards." Wyatt said cunningly  
"Ok, lets see, first I'll read the banshee spell." Chris said looking excited. He had no idea that the banshee would come back.  
"Ok, you do that Chris. I am going to go have something to eat." Wyatt said turning around and leaving the attic. 


	3. the demons are here

A/n here's the third chapter please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Bad Idea  
  
Phoebe is on here way into her office. Walking in the door she thought she heard a high-pitched screaming. She turned around to go back to the parking lot hoping to find the source of the noise.  
"That sounded like..... no it couldn't be." Phoebe said to herself hoping she was hearing things.  
She rounded the corner of her work cuilding now heading towards and ally. She heard it again. Then she saw it. A woman in a grayish blue dress with hair that was pure white. She had teeth that were pointed and bright red ruby lips. A very pale face. The woman was a banshee. Phoebe knew this just by looking at her. Phoebe had turned into a banshee years ago. When Prue was still alive so it was a while ago. She needed Piper. Piper was the one who had blown it up.  
"Where's my cell phone?!" Phoebe was rummaging through her purse. "Got it!" Phoebe said dialing P3. "Piper! I need you right now. Get Leo to orb here. I'm behind my work in an ally. It's the banshee! The one that turned me!" Phoebe yelled very worried. She had to keep her eye on the banshee making sure it killed no one. Just then Piper and Leo orbed in.  
"Phoebe where is it?" Piper was looking around. Then she saw it. She lifted her arms and flicked her wrists at the banshee and the banshee exploded in a shimmer of green sparks. Just then behind them came a demon running at them. It was a demon with red and black face, it was very tall and had sharp teeth. It was Belthazor. Phoebe turned around and gasped.  
"Cole?!" Phoebe said aghast. 


End file.
